


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Song Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a John Mayer song of the same Title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

The fire started slowly, a small smoulder, in the corner of the room, that you didn’t even notice. You were too wrapped in the arms of the man you had come to know and love, and see as your soulmate. You were pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight to him. You could hear his heart beating in your ear, the beat a familiar sound in your ears. So many nights, you had fallen asleep to the sound of his heart, your own special lullaby.

You couldn’t see him smile as your squeezed him tight, but you felt his breath blow across the top of his head as he exhaled, making you squeeze him tight even more. The smell of burning hit your nose, but you pushed it to the back of your mind, as soft music started to play, and you started to sway in your lover’s embrace. When you felt him move, you automatically moved with him, your bodies working as one. You moved slowly, each other’s hole on each other lessening, but not enough that you separated. The fire grew as you danced, flames licking the walls, furniture burning around you.

The music played on and on, occasionally being drowned out by the sounds of the fire; loud crackles and whooshes; yet you still danced on. This was where you wanted to be, despite all the danger, you wanted to be here. In the arms of the man who had caused so much pain and heartache in your life previously. As the room burnt, the fire creeping even nearer you, you finally looked up at the man who burned cold. His eyes were glistening, and you watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek, as he looked down at you, a sad smile on his face.

Gone was the smirk, the mischievous glint from his eye, that had both annoyed you, and made you fall for him all at the same time. This was a man, who would protect you, on earth, in heaven, or in hell. Looking down at you, he finally realised why his Brother loved Humanity so. Here was the woman who would be his Saviour. Looking up at him, you finally realised that you would do anything, _anything_ , for him. You would fight, hurt each other so, but you would always come back to each other. No matter what. You would go down together, slow dancing in a burning room.


End file.
